


Minato's Interlude

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Being Hokage isn't easy, especially when your team leaves you behind. Luckily he has his lovely wife to tell him all about the crazy things going on.





	Minato's Interlude

                                                                 Minato's Interlude

 

Minato still has no idea what to make of the two ninja who saved his students, turned Iwa into a Neko kingdom, and then started pranking Konoha, but he’s kind of grateful for them. And he’s not just saying that because they saved his students either, though that part does help.

He’s saying that because the two brother exposed the corruption that was rotting away in Konoha.

He’s saying that because the pranks they played on two of Konohas noble clans has forced the Hyuga out of their compound and made the Uchiha Police far more approachable than they have ever been.

He’s saying that because he knows from experience just how powerful those two are, and if they wanted Danzo gone that badly they could have just leveled half of Konoha along with him. Instead, they exposed the old councilman and his schemes, then made absolutely sure that the rest of the old council couldn’t just sweep it under the rug.

~~(He’s saying that because Jiraiya-sensei has been peeking in on bath houses since he’s known the man and not even Tsunade-sama’s beatings could get him to stop.)~~

He’s saying that because Iwa has called a cease fire due to their actions and it looks like Kumo isn’t far behind.

Granted he wishes that his wife and team hadn’t decided to go gallivanting into enemy territory with the two maniacs but he trusts them enough to keep them safe and if it gets too dangerous his team still have his specializes Kunai to summon him.

A knock on the door has him turning his attention from his unfinished paperwork to the messenger that just walked in.

“Yes?” he asks politely.

“Umm message from your wife, Hokage-sama.” The young Chunin says nervously before handing over the thin scroll.

Minato eyes it carefully and then runs a few diagnostic jutsu over the seal (you can never be too careful dealing with Kushina after all). When the scroll comes up negative he dismisses the Chunin and then sits back to read.

“Minato,

You won’t believe all the fun we’ve had in Kumo! The kids are having a blast and Kakashi perfected that chipping jutsu of his. We even ran into the village Jinchuuriki here and they’re both very lively. The guy likes to rap and the girl played tag with us! It was great fun. Things are really buzzing around here ha.

Kurama still refuses to let me call him Cousin (I called him Brother instead HA that’ll show him!) but I just know he’ll give in sometime soon! Shukaku’s showed Obito some great seals and Rin is learning a few poisons to add to her arsenal.

I even got t-

GOTTA GO KURAMA’S TRYING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN, I’LL WRITE AGAIN SOON

LOVE KUSHINA!”

-Read the letter in Kushina’s wild hand writing. Minato smiled as he re-read the crumpled page and wondered what his students were really getting up to out there with the crazy crazy men.

…..On second thought maybe he’s better off not knowing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for helping me correct the last part I sincerely apologize for my atrocious grammar and spelling.  
> Thank you guys for all your wonderful support and I really appreciate all the lovely Kudos and Comments, they make my day :D
> 
> This part came about because 'WritingforFUNbecauseBoredom' said something about how Minato would be taking all this...and, well, here ya go. (Minato gives Kurama and Shukaku way to much credit lol)  
> Sadly for poor Minato he wont be able to get away with not knowing whats going on for long lol (sorry this part is a lot shorter than the other ones out lately)
> 
> THANK YOU all again for all your help with this fic it would never be what it is today with out your wonderful ideas to keep it going. I love you guys!
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU to 'Anaelyssa' for correcting my spelling. I really appreciate it :D  
> Edit 2 : Thank you to Vo1Dsword' for letting me know to correct my tags and helping me once again with my terrible grammar, I need all the help I can get lol :D


End file.
